Shadows Stick Together
by Skull1412
Summary: Nico and Tetsuya go way back but after a certain moment Nico decided to bring Tetsuya to Camp Half-Blood to keep him away from the horrible memories. Unfortunately they couldn't stay away from the problem for long when another threat comes up because of them. Deciding to take action, the two set out to save the world, will they be able to do it?


**Chapter 1:**

Leo was humming as he skipped down a path in Camp Half-Blood, it took him a few weeks to get back but after he dropped Calypso off at a hotel so she can travel on her own at her own request he headed back to his home, at first everyone swarmed him but now it was back to normal thankfully because everyone looked like he was going to die on them if they looked away for the whole first week.

Suddenly a yelp made him alert as he tensed and scanned the area only to land on two people on the ground between to cabins inside a shadow, a person that he well knew, Nico.

Leo was about to call out to him when Nico, _**Nico**_ , started laughing, now Leo didn't mean to be rude, but Nico didn't seem like the type of guy to laugh. Leo stared in wide eyes at Nico, not registering that the other boy began to laugh as well but not after swatting Nico's arm roughly, only to make Nico laugh harder.

"…Nico?" Leo asked hesitantly and the two froze as they slowly looked at him, after about a minute of staring the boy turned a bright shade of red and buried his head into Nico's leather jacket, saying a string of words from another language.

Nico kept staring at him but his right arm reached up to pat the boy's teal hair that Leo had finally noticed to take note of, Nico awkwardly stared before opening his mouth, "Hey…Leo…"

Then there was more awkward staring but when the teal haired boy looked up with an equal shade of teal eyes Leo couldn't help but ask, "Who's your…uh, friend there?"

The boy stood up slowly and awkwardly offered his hand to shake with Leo shook with an even greater amount of awkwardness, this was too awkward…

"My…name is…Kuroko Tetsuya?" the boy said in a confused tone as if he was unsure himself but glared when Nico snickered before saying, "Its Tetsuya Kuroko over here remember?"

"Ah…" Tetsuya trailed off with a little blush, Leo felt that awkward gloom lift and gave the blushing boy a huge grin, "So ya ain't good at English eh? Don't worry! I'll help ya out! Name's Leo Valdez by the way, nice to meet ya!"

"Won't help any better if you use slang to mix him up." Nico piped up and Leo shrugged, "Sorry dude."

"Tetsuya, you hungry? Lunch is coming up soon so let's head down huh?" Nico said as he got up and held his hand out.

Tetsuya took the hand in his but not after bowing to Leo, "Valdez-san…do you…want…to…come eat with us?"

"-san?" Leo said questionly and Tetsuya blushed, "Sorry, habit."

"Your English is still a bit broken up." Nico noted, "I'll help you with English lessons today, I don't trust Taiga, he sucks at English despite being in America before."

Tetsuya giggled, "Thank you Nico-kun."

"No problem, so you coming or not Leo?" Nico asked and Leo jumped up a bit too caught up in the '-san' part.

"Um, sure! Let's go! I'm starving!" Leo said excitingly, "What are you talking about Leo, you always are." "Rude!"

They were already seated at the Hades Table since Nico automatically refused to sit at the Hephaestus Table since a little something Nico doesn't want to talk about happened there the last time he tried, and while he admitted they were doing it for fun, Nico didn't want to risk it with them again, he wouldn't spill the beans, but the way Tetsuya's eyes twinkled with amusement and the way Nico would send him small glares at Tetsuya, Leo did a wild guess and assumed Tetsuya knew about it, it was hilarious, it was something Leo wanted to know, and it was something Tetsuya would tell him if he asked when Nico wasn't around.

"So Tetsuya, whose kid are you?" Leo asked as they watched a long line of campers file into the dining hall.

"Both…my parents…died…car…accident…not a demigod." Tetsuya said as he sipped a vanilla milkshake where he got it, Leo had no idea.

"Wait, what? Wouldn't that barrier thingie keep him out then unless you gave him permission or something like that?" Leo asked.

"I did no such thing, the barrier let him in on its own, we didn't do anything but shadow travel in here." Nico said as he scowled at his long nails only for Tetsuya to bring out a nail clipper out of nowhere before elegantly, and swiftly, cutting Nico's nails.

"Thanks Tetsuya." Nico said and gave Tetsuya a pat on the head which Tetsuya swatted before it could even hit him making Nico chuckle.

"Hey Nico, Leo, blue-haired kid! Whatcha up to?" Percy called as he walked over to their table when he saw an odd group of 3 there.

"…Jackson…-san?" Tetsuya asked as he looked the boy over, he looked like what Nico had described to him.

"You know me?" Percy asked, surprised.

Tetsuya nodded slowly but scooted over to Nico a little more, Nico placed a protective arm around him and looked at Percy coolly, "Hey Percy."

Percy looked at the two back and forth before his eyes widened, "This is what Hades was talking about."

"Father said something?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hey! You said you weren't a demigod!" Leo exclaimed.

"He isn't." Nico snorted, "My dad made him call him that, now what did my dad say Percy?"

Percy groaned, "I had no idea what was going on, I think he smelled too many flowers or something because he went crazy I tell you."

"Is that so?" Nico said, raising an eyebrow, Tetsuya only smiled, knowing what the god did to Percy.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Percy was casually walking down Camp Half-Blood when Hades popped in out of nowhere shouting, "YES! I KNEW IT! TAKE THAT PERCY JACKSON! HE GOT OVER YOU!"_

" _Um, what." Percy asked and Hades turned to face him with a rather crazy-happy look in his eyes making Percy back away a little._

" _HA!" Hades shouted before randomly dancing, "Nico got over you! He found another that's so much better! I don't have to deal with you anymore! This is so great! You suck Percy Jackson!"_

 _Percy was sincerely starting to think the god was on a high or drunk because this was just ridiculous, the great god Hades was slapping and shaking his butt at him childishly while sticking his tongue out._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"That's highly disturbing." Nico said.

"You have NO idea." Percy groaned.

"NICO DI ANGELO WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE TROUBLEMAKING BUTT HIDING!" a roar shouted and everyone on the table looked at him.

Nico shrugged, "I wasn't supposed to leave the infirmary but we all know that I won't pull a Percy and flood the place so I can leave."

"HEY! That was just one time Nico! ONE time!" Percy said indignantly.

Tetsuya chuckled into his hand before looking for something in his pocket. The other three watched him in curiosity as Tetsuya pulled something out.

In his hand was two pendants on a thin silver chain with a teal stone which had the color move constantly in its captivity. Wordlessly he handed one to Percy and Leo.

"How is it doing that?!" Leo exclaimed as he lifted the stone up to his eyes to look in awe as the color moved around elegantly.

"That's so cool!" Percy exclaimed and tied it around his neck instantly before looking at Nico teasingly, "What, Nico doesn't get one?"

"Oh no Percy, mine is way better than yours." Nico scoffed playfully as he pulled out his from under his shirt, it wasn't just teal, there was also black, very light green, and dark red, the colors swirled around, occasionally bumping into each other and making small sparks and explosions. The metal case circled around it like tiny vines, small enough to look through the gaps but big enough to be like a decoration and not just a holder.

"That's amazing! How'd you do that?!" Leo gushed as he practically touched Nico's pendant with his eye just to take an up close look.

"Secret." Tetsuya said as he finished his 7th vanilla milkshake only to produce another one out of nowhere.

Leo slumped down while Nico stared at the pile of empty milkshake cups on the floor with amusement in his eyes. Tetsuya soon threw another empty one to the pile and pulled out another full one.

"Where are you getting and hiding those milkshakes anyways Tetsuya." Nico asked and Tetsuya paused before putting his cup on the table, "Secret."

"Is that so." Nico said and was about to tease him when Tetsuya's phone rang.

"Hello?" Tetsuya asked in Japanese before stiffening up, "Hello there Akashi-kun."


End file.
